


Chinese Tale As Old As Time

by Pegastick



Category: Regal Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Also I was inspired lmao, F/M, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet, They needed a fic, and they're canon, but people will get triggered if I make it highkey so, formal speech, how, on Ling Ling's part anyway, references everywhere, set in ep 14 if you're wondering, the Jowk here was lowkey romantic, there weren't any, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegastick/pseuds/Pegastick
Summary: Ling Ling was new to this whole ball gig. Travis did the only thing he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kk before y'all get confused, I just wanted to say that this fic takes place in 'The Legendary Ironfan' (y'know during that ball at the end of the episode, where Ling Ling trips in her ball gown) so no they haven't sung a duet during a flower war yet, they still barely know each other
> 
> Alright, on with the story......

_Tale as old as time........_

"And now, introducing the newest student of Regal Academy; Ling Ling!"

A few steps into the ballroom and Ironfan Ling Ling trips on the hem of her ball gown. Rose quickly rushed over, reassuring her that "everyone face plants their first time, I totally did!" As she rambled on about her face-planting experiences, Cinderella commenced the ball and all the students dispersed from the centre of the ballroom.

Travis was still rooted to the spot.

_True as it can be........._

Rose helped Ling Ling up, then taught her how to 'glide' in her dress, throwing in her personal commentary. Astoria frowned from afar, still not sure what to make of the warrior princess.

Travis made his way to the banquet table. It had been the norm for him to end up lonely during balls, with Fairy Tale Land delicacies as his only company. Princesses inched away from him; Coach Beast sighed at his grandson's mere efforts to enjoy himself. Travis reached for a mini sandwich.

"Oh, pardon me."

_Barely even friends,_

He looked up to see Ling Ling withdrawing her pale hand from the sandwich he had been meaning to spend time with. All at once, his heart beat wildly, his face as red as his suit.

Ling Ling giggled sheepishly as twin roses bloomed in her cheeks. "I do not even know what this is. I assume it is edible, it being part of the banquet."

She really is strange. Her formal speech, the Chinese accent lacing her words. Her nonexistent knowledge about sandwiches.

_Then somebody bends,_

"Well, this particular item is known as a mini-sandwich," Travis recited in his best narrator's voice. "Regular-sized ones are not as dainty for a ball, but much more fulfilling. Usually composed of vegetables, choice of meat and various dressings, sandwiches are a popular treat among students."

Ling Ling observed the silver plate full of sandwiches, seemingly considering Travis' words carefully. Then she lifted one to her mouth and took a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise, her fingers brushing her lips. Then she smiled and turned to the Beast. "It's........ _delicious."_

Travis managed a small smile. "Come, Ironfan, I simply must introduce you to my other friends." Both students chortled as Travis took her on a tour of the famed Regal Academy Banquet, split into five sections, one for each of the school's founders' tastes.

_Unexpectedly........._

 

**********

 

_Just a little change........_

"And this is called an apple dumpling," Travis pointed to a platter filled with minuscule buns.

_"Apple_ dumplings?" Ling Ling said incredulously. "Such peculiarity! Back at Shan Academy, dumplings would always be filled with meat. Fruits were never suitable as dumpling fillings."

Travis presented the platter to her with a flourish. "Wanna bet?"

_Small to say the least,_

Ling Ling fixed him with a competitive glare as she snatched a dumpling and popped it into her mouth. She chewed defiantly, daring him to say a word. Travis grinned triumphantly as her face crumbled and she slumped in defeat. "Unbelievable."

Travis' laughs died down as he realised that possibly, for the first time in her life, Ling Ling had lost to someone. And about something as frivolous as apple dumplings. He couldn't fathom how that might feel; being used to succeeding only to fail in the most trivial matter imaginable. "Alright, how about we try some stuff from my grandfather's kitchen? I can guarantee that his tastes are behind by at least a century."

 

_Both a little scared,_

_neither one prepared,_

_Beauty and the Beast........._

 

"I'm Alicia Puss 'n' Boots," Alicia held out her hand to Ling Ling. "Nice to meet ya!"

Ling Ling stared down at the hand, unsure of what to do. "Ironfan Ling Ling," she responded, settling for a bow. "The pleasure is all mine."

Alicia blinked but shrugged good-naturedly and mimicked her actions, though Ling Ling noticed her bow was slightly unsteady. "Same here, Ling Ling!" She leaned in and whispered, "Wanna know something?" Alicia lifted the hem of her gown to reveal a pair of well-made burgundy boots. "I just broke the dress code for the party!"

_Ever just the same,_

Rose squealed, unable to contain her excitment. "Selfie!" She corraled Alicia and Ling Ling and held up her phone, which she managed to sneak into the ballroom.

"Alright, Rose, that's enough," Travis suddenly materialised and threw her over his shoulder. He walked away with a frantic Rose insistently pounding his back and kicking her rose-coloured heels, demanding that she be put down so she could "get a picture with my gal pals!"

_Ever a surprise,_

Watching their figures receding in the distance, Ling Ling felt a strange stirring in her chest. Unlike everything else that night, she found it unpleasant. "Are Rose and Travis.........." she hesitated, looking for the right word, ".........partners?"

"Well, they're on the same team, I reckon they partner up all the time!" Alicia answered.

"No, are they.......romantic partners?"

Alicia exchanged glances with Pinocchia, who had been with her and Ling Ling had gotten the pleasure of meeting, before both of them howled with laughter.

"What's ......... what's so funny?" Ling Ling scowled, confused and more than a little annoyed. Back at Shan Academy, the staff would never tolerate this kind of behaviour from students. Such disrespect!

Alicia wiped her tears away, her guffaws subsiding. "Oh, Ling Ling, I would stop wearing boots before those two ever become a couple!"

Ling Ling was bewildered. "Huh?"

_Ever as before,_

Pinocchia nudged for Alicia to stop. "What she means is that Travis and Rose are practically siblings! It's unlikely – or ever – that they'd get together."

_Ever just as sure,_

Ling Ling released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"So........they're just friends?"

"Absolutely, just like we are!" Alicia linked arms with her and Pinocchia. "Come on, we need to introduce you to the whole school!"

 

_As the sun will rise......._

 

*************

 

_Tale as old as time......._

Travis was wondering when the music would start. Not that he wanted to dance or anything. Or even ask someone to dance.

"Ooooh, you're thinking of asking Ling Ling to dance, aren't you?"

Travis swatted Rose's arm away from his face and turned his back to her, hoping that his blush wasn't as noticeable as his now crimson ears. "Maybe."

"I still don't trust her," Astoria declared.

"Oh, come on," Rose slung an arm around the Rapunzel's shoulder. "She's harmless, Tori. You'll see."

They spotted a four-frog band setting up equipment on the small stage erected on their side of the ballroom. Joy was directing them, preparing the stands and plugging in the instruments.

"Joy's taking care of the special entertainment tonight," Hawk informed them, approaching the trio with his mouth full of apple tarts. "I don't speak frog, but from what I've witnessed it's bound to be good."

"Special entertainment?" Ling Ling joined them, startling Travis. Before they could say anything else, music pumped throughout the ballroom, drowning out all conversation.

_Tune as old as song..........._

"WOOHOO!" Rose yippe-ka-yayed and started dancing in place. "Granny finally installed those surround-sound speakers I suggested!"

"This was your doing?!" Travis shouted as Rose skipped around the ballroom, pulling everyone out onto the dance floor and bogeying with several classmates at a time.

Ling Ling stood awkwardly as the music played. It was unlike anything she has ever heard, with numerous beats and an odd mishmash of abnormal sounds and instruments.

What was she supposed to do?

_Bittersweet and strange,_

Travis began to move strangely in place. "Come on, Ling Ling, haven't you ever danced before?"

"To this music? No." She grinned. "But my dancing prowess can easily defeat yours in a heartbeat."

People nearest to them gawked as Ling Ling performed a graceful routine of martial arts and dance, with complex acrobatics and eandering moves foreign to their eyes. Travis was stumped, but danced along anyway, not wanting to look like a fool. Both laughed at their stark difference of shaking it up on the dance floor, and even Astoria cracked a smile, to which Hawk mentally filed away to tease her about later.

 

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong........_

 

*************

 

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east,_

It was sundown when the informal dance party ended.

"Where's Joy?" Astoria noted the disappearance of her friend. "And Hawk?"

"They'll be back soon," Rose waved away Astoria's worries. "Look, Ling Ling's about to have her first ball dancing experience!"

Indeed, as darkness began to reign, Headmistress Cinderella gestured for the new student to step forward to the centre of the ballroom. A spotlight beamed down on her, glinting off her raven hair and making the jewels on her outfit sparkle, presenting a princess fairer than any other in the room (well, except Snow White, of course).

Travis' breath caught in his throat as a dopey smile spread across his face. Ling Ling looked even more beautiful than ever. Rose giggled at his reaction.

The frog band started playing a slow, soothing melody, accompanied by a tinkling voice. All of a sudden, another spotlight shone, this time onstage, revealing —

"Joy?!" Travis, Astoria and Rose exclaimed.

_"Tale as old as time,"_ she sang. Yes, the voice as sweet as spun sugar had come out of Joy's lips, reverberating through the room.

_"True as it can be,"_ a male voice rang out, and the third spotlight showed that it came from none other than Hawk SnowWhite in all his onstage glory.

What was going on?

"Princes, feel free to take Ling Ling for a spin," the headmistress announced.

All the boys in the room shifted uncomfortably, less than enthusiastic about dancing with the new girl. Ling Ling, meanwhile, had suddenly found the ground deeply interesting, while trying to ignore her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Travis felt someone shove him forward. "Dance with her you dipstick!" Rose hissed. She exerted another push.

By now, everyone had averted their attention onto him, so Travis had no choice but to make his way towards the girl he was so infatuated with. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, nervousness but also excitement coursing through him. Ling Ling, relief evident on her face, curtsied. "I must confess, I have never learnt ballroom dancing before," she admitted.

Travis gently guided her hand onto his shoulder. "I'm not so good at it myself." He clasped her hand and looked into her green eyes, so much more captivating than his own. "Let's dance terribly together!"

Ling Ling giggled, and off they went.

_"Barely even friends,_

_then somebody bends,_

_unexpectedly....."_

Travis swept Ling Ling across the room, twirling her very once in a while and making small dips. Just like Joy and Hawk harmonised in their song, Travis felt like he and Ling Ling were on the same wavelength; socially awkward, untalented ballroom dancers, each with their own differences, yet with the same harmony in mind.

_"Certain as the sun,"_ Joy sang delicately.

_"Rising in the east,"_ Hawk continued.

_"Tale as old as time,_

_song as old as rhyme......."_

The dancers whirled to a stop at the centre once more. Ling Ling, breathless, looked up and locked eyes with her dancing partner. They leaned in and gently pressed their foreheads together in comfortable silence, the corners of their lips turning up into faint smiles.

_"Beauty and the Beast."_

**Author's Note:**

> Needs more cute but I'm satisfied with this crappy first attempt at a song fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I wrote this after listening to the orchestral version of "Tale as Old as Time" that appeared in the Beauty and the Beast Live-Action trailer. It's so magical, plus my queen Ariana Grande was one of the singers :D The only difference is that Travis is the Beauty.......
> 
> Also, this is apparently the first Travis x Ling Ling fic in the fandom, because no-one even wrote a stand-alone oneshot for them. How in the world. Guess everyone is too preoccupied with Hawk x Rose :/ (honestly where even is the appeal in that ship lmao no offense to all Hase shippers, I just feel super uncomfortable with it)


End file.
